


Doing What She Likes

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuddle her, play with her hair, and kiss her forehead. Remind her that you love her and that you're not going anywhere." Prompt 6 for #notmoreflippinelves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing What She Likes

Prompt 6: James Hathaway and Jean Innocent cuddling ( courtesy of notmoreflippinelves )  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Doing What She Likes  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
It was always the smallest of gestures that mad her feel better when she was having a bad day. The days she felt like cases were never going to get solved, the days when the constant battles with her ex husband over finances reduced her to tears or simply when she wanted to feel needed, to feel loved. Today hadn’t been any different, walking through the front door after a long and tedious day…the headache that was threatening to surface. James appeared in the doorway of the kitchen as Jean walked towards him, a smile in his general direction when he held out the glass of red wine to her, setting her bag on the hook; she let out a sigh before taking the glass from him.  
“Long day?”  
“Something like that, the only saving grace was you and Lewis.”  
“Oh?”  
“You caught a killer, put him away for a very long time…I’d say that was a good day.”  
“A very good day, we aim to please.”  
James noticed the way she was steadying herself against the wall, the dark circles under her eyes.  
“Dinner won’t be too long, why don’t you go and relax, have a shower, watch some tv…put your feet up.”  
“That sounds like a very good idea.”  
“I’ll call when dinners ready.”  
“What would I do without you?”  
“Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find out.”  
“I won’t be long.”  
“Take as long as you need.”  
Jean leaned in and kissed him before taking off her shoes and making her way up the stairs. When she entered the bedroom she set her wine on the bedside table before removing her clothes and wrapped her robe around herself. She smiled when she entered her bathroom to see the bath ready for her, complete with bubble bath, bath salts and candles. She slipped off her robe before getting in to the warm water, leaning back and closing her eyes.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
James looked at his watch before turning off the oven and making his way up stairs to Jeans bedroom; he stood in the doorway and smiled to himself when he saw her curled up on her side of the bed. He came over to her and kneeled at the side of the bed, leaning in to kiss her. She stirred when she felt his lips on her, opening her eyes to see him watching her closely.  
“How long have I been asleep?”  
“Not long.”  
“I’m sorry James, I didn’t realise how tired I was.”  
“Budge up.”  
She gave him a strange look and did as he asked, giving him space and he came and lay out beside her, he arranged the pillows before wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She lay her head on his chest as he placed a kiss to her head;  
“This is nice.” She said, smiling.  
“I know how much you like to cuddle.”  
“Well, I never use too until I met you. You have a way of making me feel so much better after a cuddle.”  
“Everyone needs a cuddle now and then.”  
“I could stay like this forever.”  
“We can stay here as long as you need.”  
“What about dinner.”  
“It can wait.”  
Jean moved to look up at James who was looking at her with so much love in his eyes.  
“I hope you know how much I love you James, I know I don’t always say it but I…”  
“I know…it’s okay. I love you too, come here.”  
He brought her close as she closed her eyes, the events of another strenuous day fading away.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
-Fin


End file.
